Tan poco te conozco y ya te echo de menos
by Lordxv
Summary: [one-shot] Muchas veces es mejor arriesgarse y abrir tus sentimientos a esa persona que te importa. [Todo el crédito de la portada es de LadyDoptera]


**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

¿Por qué tiene que ser así con él?...¿Por qué se lo dije?...desde mi ventana veo cómo el sol empezaba a despuntar sobre los edificios, casi no he dormido pensando en esas 2 preguntas y recordando cómo llegué a ellas.

No suelo hablar mucho con Adrien ya que siempre me traicionan mis nervios y soy incapaz de hilar una frase completa, pero desde el segundo día de clases me he enamorado perdidamente de él, nunca creí encontrar esa ternura y calidez en una mirada, una mirada que en ese momento fue solo para mí y que egoístamente me he propuesto tenerla cada día de mi vida, por eso siempre me las arreglo para saber todo lo que pueda de él ya sea por las revistas, preguntándole a Alya, quien a su vez le pregunta a Nino o ... espiándolo, si, he dicho espiando, su padre lo tiene ocupado todos los días con distintas actividades y su guardaespaldas no deja que nadie se acerque a él, por lo que no me dejan otra opción.

Hace 2 semanas las clases estaban terminando y nuestra profesora la señorita Bustier nos aviso que el próximo viernes sería el día del trabajo, en él nuestros padres nos acompañarían a clases y hablarían de sus trabajos, yo por supuesto me alegre ya que consideró que mi padre hace el mejor pan de París y sin olvidar su repostería, es deliciosa.

Desde mi lugar podía ver a Nino hablando con Adrien, el cual tenía una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que tu padre venga?, recuerdo que el día de tu cumpleaños no salió muy bien - le preguntaba Nino.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero ha cambiado tú mismo has visto que tengo algo más de libertad - esto último lo había dicho en casi un susurro y bajando la mirada.

\- ¿No lo dirás en serio? - le replicaba Nino - sólo sales si es con tu guardaespaldas y para ir a verte antes hay que pasar por el control de la asistente de tu padre.

Nino al ver que Adrien bajaba la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza se arrepintió de decir eso último y rápidamente pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros diciéndole con una gran sonrisa - Pero seguro que esta vez vendrá - viendo al momento cómo Adrien le devolvía la sonrisa.

Desde atrás Alya y yo escuchábamos su conversación.

\- Marinette, ¿tú crees que no venga su padre? - me susurro Alya.

-No lo sé, espero que sí, míralo, se ve feliz con la idea de que venga.

Nos levantamos y salimos de clase, Alya y yo íbamos hablando sobre su ladyblog, hasta que una chillona voz nos interrumpe, era ¡Chloe!.

\- Mira Sabrina, no sé porque quieren perder el tiempo escuchando en que trabaja la gente vulgar - decía con arrogancia y desprecio - si solo con lo que hace mi papi podríamos estar hablando todo la clase y así de paso aprenderían algo estos. ¿No te parece Marinette? - en ese momento tenía su mirada retadora puesta sobre mí.

\- ¿Que va a contar tu papá?...¿Enseñarnos como se hace una baguette? - se escucho la risa burlona de Sabrina y al momento la de Chloe.

Yo estaba cabizbaja apretando los dientes de enfado e impotencia y notaba como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en mi ojos. Alya puso su mano en mi hombro y justo cuando le iba a responder a la rubia una voz desde atrás nos sorprendió.

\- Eso sería genial, ¿No crees Nino?, el mejor pan que he probado es el de los padres de Marinette y sus croissants son deliciosos - era Adrien, ¿me estaba defendiendo? Oh Dios... me quiero morir.

\- Y no te olvides de las galletas y mis favoritos los macarons - completaba Nino

\- Y el quiche de salmón que prepara su madre, es lo más exquisito que he probado - concluyó Adrien.

\- Tú...tú...tú ¿los has probado?, ¿Donde?, ¿Cuándo?, ... espera ¿conoces a sus padres? - preguntaba una cada vez más descolocada Chloe con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con un rojo de irá en su cara.

\- Si, en su casa, hace poco y si, son unas personas amables y encantadoras ¿alguna otra pregunta, Chloe? - le respondió Adrien con una sonrisa y apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Por dios las piernas apenas me sostienen, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, ¿cómo puede ser tan adorable?.

Vimos como Chloe sin decir nada más se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia la salida agitando sus brazos y gritándole a Sabrina, pobre se tendrá que tragar todo el berrinche de su "amiga".

Al volver en mí, me di cuenta que todo había pasado sin que Alya y yo dijéramos ni una palabra y ahora estábamos con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, yo además con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no era normal.

\- Gracias chicos - les decía Alya - si no llegan a aparecer le hubiera arrancado ese pelo de Barbie a esa mimada.

Adrien y Nino empezaron a reír ante el comentario y yo seguía mirando al suelo incapaz de decir algo, hasta que vuelvo a sentir un peso en mi hombro y levanto la vista encontrándome con los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás haya visto.

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿Estás bien? - me preguntaba Adrien en un tono de preocupación.

Yo seguía estática mirándolo hasta que siento unos golpecitos en mi costado y veo a Alya haciendo gestos con las manos para que diga algo.

\- Gra...gracias chi...chicos. - Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de soltar un suspiro.

Adrien y Nino se vieron entre si y nos sonrieron, despidiéndose de nosotras.

Al quedar solas, me abrace a Alya y ahogue un grito de felicidad, por mi cabeza solo pasaban los nombres de Emma, Hugo, Louis y un hámster.

\- Vaya chica estás en racha - dijo Alya levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara - tu príncipe azul te defiende de la diva de la clase y la próxima semana conocerás a tu "suegro".

\- ¡ALYA! - grité con la cara toda roja por la vergüenza - no...no digas eso, te pueden escuchar.

Al final nos despedimos y me fui a casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sentía que iba caminando sobre una nube, Adrien se había preocupado por mí, me había defendido, estaba feliz.

Al llegar a la panadería salude a mis padres, ellos al verme no dijeron nada solo me miraban de una manera "curiosa" y después cruzaron sus miradas junto a una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Parece que a alguien le fue bien en el colegio - me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por..por qué lo dices?

\- Por tu sonrisa, es casi más grande que tu cara - dijo mi padre aún mirándome sorprendido.

\- Si, hmmm de hecho me recuerdas a la vez que vino tu compañero a jugar...el chico rubio de las revistas, tenias esa misma sonrisa, ¿No tendrá que ver con él? - dijo mi madre mirando de forma picara a mi padre.

Tierra trágame, también mis padres, ¿soy tan obvia? - "todo esto pasaba mientras los colores me subían a la cara...otra vez, vamos, Marinette di algo" -

\- Si - dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, "espera..." - ¡NO!...quiero decir no - mis padres solo reían entre ellos de mi comportamiento, respire hondo. - No es eso, lo que pasa es que nos han avisado que el próximo viernes es el día del trabajo, irán los padres a hablarnos de sus trabajos, ¿Tú podrás ir papá? - le pregunte a mi padre aunque ya sabía la respuesta, él nunca faltaría a un compromiso mío.

\- Cariño, eso ni se pregunta, cuenta conmigo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Y así termino uno de mis mejores días, ahora a disfrutar del fin de semana y esperar al lunes.

Unas horas antes en la mansión Agreste, Adrien se encontraba hablando con Nathalie.

\- Buenas tardes Adrien, estás son tus actividades para esta tarde y la agenda para el fin de semana - decía Nathalie entregándole su tableta.

\- Gracias - respondió Adrien y antes de que la asistente se marchara le dijo - Nathalie, hoy en el colegio nos han dicho que el próximo viernes es el día del trabajo y que los padres pueden ir para contar a la clase en que consiste su trabajo - Adrien tragó saliva y bajando la cabeza dijo - yo...yo pensé que tal vez mi padre podría ir conmigo.

Nathalie al ver al chico parado de esa forma y con la mirada suplicante, se acomodó las gafas y soltó un suspiro antes de responderle.

\- Tu padre está de viaje y regresa el próximo lunes por la noche - veía como la cara de Adrien poco a poco pasaba de anhelo a tristeza y tratando de darle algún animo le dijo - En cuanto regrese yo personalmente se lo diré.

Adrien solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dándole las gracias a Nathalie empezó a subir hacia su habitación.

Nathalie después de varios años de trabajar para Gabriel Agreste no alcanzaba a comprender la actitud de su jefe hacia su hijo, ese hermetismo que había forjado desde la desaparición de su esposa lo había convertido en un hombre frío, sumergido totalmente en su trabajo y parecía que eso era Adrien para él solo parte de su trabajo. A diferencia de otros jóvenes de la edad y posición de Adrien, este era humilde, era un chico cariñoso y educado, era buen estudiante y soportaba sin quejarse toda la carga de trabajo que su padre le imponía y aún así era imposible que tuviera la atención y cercanía de él.

Nathalie limpiaba una lagrima de sus gafas mientras deseaba que hubiera un cambio en la vida del chico que le devolviera su alegría de antaño.

\- ¡Marinette!, vas a llegar tarde al colegio, baja a desayunar - era como la cuarta vez que mi madre me llamaba, odio los lunes, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan cómoda la cama?, buff...en fin vamos a allá.

Después de arreglarme baje a desayunar, me despedí de mi madre y me fui al colegio, antes de salir mi padre me llamo y me dio una pequeña caja con macarons diciéndome que tuviera un buen día, yo le di un abrazo y salí de la panadería.

Al llegar al colegio vi a Alya en las escaleras de entrada y me acerqué.

\- Buenos días Alya.

-¡Hey! Marinette, buenos días - miro curiosa mi mano - ¿Qué tienes ahí?, hmmm, por la bolsa parece una de las exquisiteces que preparan tus padres.

\- Si, son macarons - respondí con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?, me encantan, ¿puedo uno? - me preguntó de manera suplicante y con ojos tiernos.

Me empecé a reír de su cara y le dije - Mejor los dejamos para el receso y así podemos invitar a Adrien y Nino como agradecimiento por lo del viernes.

Alya enderezó su postura y con las manos en la cadera y una ceja levanta - ¿Solo por lo del viernes?.

\- Bueeeno, no, también para que puedas hablar más con Nino - dije mirándola de reojo y con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Queeé?, no, no...tú te equivocas, él y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Vamos Alya, si hacen una linda pareja, además no creas que no me he fijado como se miran - le dije haciéndole ojitos.

\- Pfff, mejor déjalo, los invitamos y ya está. - dijo riéndose - espera...como era... ¡ah sí! "Consejos vendo para mí no tengo".

Después de ese comentario nos empezamos a reír y así entramos a nuestro salón, llamando la atención de nuestros compañeros, Adrien y Nino solo nos miraban sorprendidos.

Ya habían tocado para el receso y la gente empezaba a salir del salón. Cuando Adrien y Nino se levantaron, rápidamente toque a Alya en el brazo señalándole que ya se iban.

\- Hey chicos, ¿les apetece que comamos juntos?, Marinette ha traído macarons y podemos compartirlos - les dijo Alya mirando a Nino (no que no).

\- ¡Genial!, por mi está bien - respondió alegremente Nino - ¿Tú qué dices Adrien?

\- Si, estaría bien comer juntos - respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

\- Pues bien, vamos entonces - dijo Alya tirando de mi brazo y siendo seguidas por los chicos.

\- Oh dios Marinette, esto está de muerte - decía Alya mientras comía otro macaron.

\- Si, están buenísimos. - afirmaba Nino - Bueno Marinette, y ¿quién va a venir el viernes?, mi padre ya me dijo que vendría él.

\- Viene mi padre, creo que le hace más ilusión a él que a mí - dije mientras se me escapaba una risa.

\- Pues mi madre es la que vendrá ya que mi padre está de viaje - decía Alya

Después de un silencio, los tres mirábamos a Adrien él cual miraba al suelo mientras metía un macaron a la boca.

\- ¿Adrien? - pregunte preocupada.

Al levantar la vista nos vio con nuestras miradas puestas en él esperando su respuesta - ¿Eh?, a si..si, están deliciosos Marinette, muchas gracias.

Alya, Nino y yo nos miramos y Nino empezó a reír - No, no, hermano de que están buenos ya lo sabemos, te has comido ya 5 - Adrien se ruborizó ante el comentario - Hablamos del próximo viernes y comentábamos que vendrá mi padre, de Alya viene su madre y Marinette vendrá con su padre.

\- Yo..yo aún no lo sé, está de viaje y llega hoy por la noche. - decía cabizbajo mientras dejaba el macaron en la mesa.

Nino tragó saliva y comprendió que debió esperar a que él le comentara algo, conociendo a su padre se podía esperar cualquier cosa que mortificará a su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué les parece mi nuevo artículo sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir? - se apresuro a decir Alya para cambiar de tema .

\- Yo aún no lo he visto - respondió Nino.

\- ¡COMO!, ustedes mi amigos no leen mi Ladyblog - decía con una mano en el pecho como si estuviera ofendida, pero al momento cambió a una sonrisa - Bien, no importa yo se los leo.

Y así terminamos el receso, escuchando tooodo el artículo de Alya.

Esa noche en la mansión Agreste, Adrien se acercaba a Nathalie. - ¿Ha llegado ya mi padre?

\- Si, pero ha dicho que no se le moleste - dijo la asistente sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

\- ¿Le has podido preguntar sobre el evento de padres en el colegio? - preguntaba ansioso Adrien.

\- No, no he tenido aún oportunidad, ya es tarde lo mejor es que te vayas a acostar - dijo Nathalie terminando la conversación.

\- Buenas noches - fue lo único que dijo Adrien, después de un suspiro empezó a subir a su habitación.

Los siguientes días pasaron normales como siempre salvo por Adrien que cada día se veía más decaído, su mirada ya no tenía ese peculiar brillo, ahora era triste y todo porque su padre aún no le había confirmado si vendría. Nosotros por nuestra parte evitábamos hacer comentarios sobre el día del trabajo para evitar mortificarlo más.

Hoy era jueves y yo estaba hablando con Alya a la entrada del colegio, cuando el coche de Adrien llego, al bajar del auto no pasó desapercibida para nadie la gran sonrisa que mostraba en todo su esplendor su perfecta dentadura.

Al instante fuimos donde estaban él y Nino. ¿Chismosas?...si, un poco.

\- Hey hermano, te levantaste de buen humor hoy - dijo Nino chocando su puño con el de Adrien.

\- Pues sí, estoy contento, está mañana me ha dicho Nathalie que mi padre vendrá mañana. - decía Adrien aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Nos alegramos por ti, ¿verdad Marinette? - decía Alya mientras me daba pequeños golpes con el codo.

\- Sí, estoy muy feliz...,no, tú te ves feliz...,no, tú eres genial...argh. - me calle bajando la cabeza y con la cara completamente sonrojada.

Eeeh, ¿Gracias? - me respondió Adrien aún pensando en las palabras que dije.

Cuando nos quedamos solas Alya se me acercó y me susurró - Ya casi lo tienes.

\- ¡ALYA!, no te burles, sabes lo que me cuesta hablar con él cuanto está frente a mí. - dije con resignación.

\- Pues vas a tener que mejorar esa comunicación, en algún momento tendrás que decírselo. - Al ver que no le respondía me abrazo y me dijo - Vamos a clases y no te preocupes ya tendrás otra oportunidad.

El tan esperado día había llegado, hoy por fin era viernes, yo bajaba a desayunar y veía a mi madre acomodando el cuello de la camisa a mi padre, es increíble que después de 20 años sigan queriéndose como el primer día, - ahhh - como quisiera en un futuro tener una relación igual y si puede ser con Adrien mejor.

\- Buenos días hija, desayuna ya, ¿no querrás llegar tarde también con tu padre? - decía mi madre con una pequeña risa, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Lista Marinette? - pregunta mi padre sosteniendo una caja.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Unos croissants recién hechos para tu clase, no voy hablar de mi trabajo sin llevar una pequeña muestra, ¿no te parece? - decía guiñándome un ojo.

Es el mejor, ¡sí!, tengo los mejores padres del mundo.

Al llegar al colegio fuimos directamente al salón, ahí estaban todos mis compañeros con sus padres ... menos Adrien.

Mi padre me acompañó hasta mi lugar y ahí saludamos a Alya y a su madre la chef Marlena Césaire.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Adrien? - le susurre a Alya.

Ella negó con su cabeza y se giró hacia Nino tocándole en el hombro y señalando el asiento de Adrien, él solo levanto sus hombros en señal de no saber nada de su amigo.

Ya habían empezado las presentaciones, ahora estaban Alix y su padre hablando sobre su labor en el museo Louvre, cuando de repente la puerta se empieza a abrir y todos volteamos hacia ella, viendo a un cabizbajo Adrien asomar por ella.

\- Lamento interrumpir, ¿Podría pasar? - preguntó tímidamente. Ay pobrecito mío.

\- Adelante Adrien - respondió con una sonrisa la señorita Bustier.

\- Gra...gracias y perdón por llegar tarde - dijo en voz baja.

Una vez en su asiento, saludo a Nino con un movimiento de cabeza y al mismo tiempo la bajo quedando su mirada fija en la mesa sin dar oportunidad a su amigo de devolverle el saludo.

Alix había terminado y era nuestro turno, agarre la bandeja de los croissants y baje las escaleras junto con mi padre, en ese momento vi que Adrien levantaba la mano y pedía permiso para salir un momento.

Mientras mi padre hablaba yo podía ver por el cristal de la puerta a Adrien con su teléfono y la cabeza baja.

\- Soy Adrien, padre hoy era el día del trabajo en el colegio esperaba que pudieras venir, por favor llámame - le decía a un frío contestar, con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos termino la llamada y se dispuso a volver a la clase.

Adrien entro al salón cabizbajo y al sentarse Nino le tocó en su hombro para llamar su atención, él solo volteo a verlo y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que su padre no vendría, después de eso no volvió a levantar la vista de su mesa.

Mi padre había terminado de hablar y me pidió que repartiera los croissants entre mis compañeros. Al pasar al lado de Adrien vi un brillo acuoso en sus ojos y un sentimiento de tristeza invadió mi pecho, baje la vista y continúe repartiendo los croissants.

Ya había terminado de hablar el último de los padres y la señorita Bustier nos informó que el colegio nos había dado libre el resto del día y que habían colocado algo de comer y de beber en el patio para agradecer a todos los padres su tiempo.

Ya en el patio los padres conversaban alegremente entre ellos y Alya y yo estábamos sentadas en una de las bancas comentando lo que nos habían parecido las exposiciones de los padres.

\- Los croissants de tu padre estaban riquísimos - decía Alya frotando en círculos su estómago con la mano.

Yo me reí del gesto y cuando le iba a responder llegó Nino.

\- Hola chicas, ¿han visto a Adrien? -nos preguntó preocupado.

\- No, no lo hemos visto, pensamos que estaba contigo - respondió Alya.

\- Salí del salón con mi padre y él aún quedaba sentado, se le veía bastante abatido. Al final su padre no vino y ya saben lo ilusionado que estaba, me preocupa que pueda estar solo. ¿Me pueden ayudar a buscarlo? - preguntó Nino.

\- Claro - le respondí rápidamente levantándome con los puños apretados y una gota resbalando por mi sien de la preocupación que sentía pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando mi niño.

\- Bien, entonces nos separaremos, Alya tú revisa el laboratorio, Marinette tú la biblioteca y yo iré a los vestuarios. - digo Nino.

Nos separamos y cada uno nos dirigimos al lugar asignado, subí por las escaleras de la derecha que llevan a la puerta de la biblioteca y cuando me disponía a abrirlas escuche un lloro que provenía de la otra escalera, me acerqué lentamente al borde y ahí pude ver a Adrien sentado, apoyando la cara en sus manos.

\- ¿Tan difícil era dedicarle unas horas a su hijo?, ¿Que pasa conmigo para que no quiera mi compañía?, ¿Acaso me odia?, no se que mas hacer, me esfuerzo por agradarle siguiendo sus estúpidas normas y ¿que recibo?, únicamente soledad y menosprecio, ni siquiera me deja invitar a mis amigos a la casa. - Adrien se desahogaba sin parar de llorar y con la respiración entrecortada, tal parecía que le hablara al viento esperando que su padre le escuchara, yo estaba cada vez más triste de verlo así, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper en cientos de pedazos.

\- ¿Por que tuviste que irte mamá?, te extraño tanto, extraño tu cariño, tu presencia, todos los momentos que pasábamos los tres en...familia - esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Yo no pude aguantar más, conteniendo la respiración empecé a bajar hasta donde él estaba, me senté en el escalón de atrás y lo abracé por la espalda, en ese momento empecé a llorar con él, compartiendo su tristeza, notaba como mis lágrimas caían en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo no estás solo. - dije tiernamente entre sollozos - Tu madre no querría verte así, tienes que ser el Adrien alegre, él que siempre está para sus amigos, tu padre a su manera te quiere, te dejo estudiar aquí ¿No?, deberías hablar con él. - Adrien había dejado de llorar y había colocado sus manos sobre las mías, yo seguía sollozando - tienes gente que te quiere...Nino, Alya, nuestros compañeros de clase, hasta la señora de la cafetería que siempre te da la galleta más grande. - Adrien soltó una suave risa.

\- ¿Y tú? - me pregunto con una aterciopelada voz, yo sentía como un dulce calor aparecía en mi pecho.

\- ¿Yo?, yo... te amo. - dije ahogando las palabras mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, Adrien se levanto y subió hasta mi escalón, tomando mis manos me ayudó a levantarme. Con sus manos acaricio mis mejillas apartando las lágrimas que aún caían y sin decir nada más me abrazo, el calor de mi pecho se extendió a todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible, mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía, yo solo cerré mis ojos y correspondí a su abrazo.

\- Gracias. - me susurró Adrien, mientras yo seguía sin creerme que estaba envuelta en sus brazos. De repente abrí los ojos , - "Oh Dios, le dije que lo amo", las piernas me empezaron a temblar, ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo, los nervios me estaban traicionando.

Adrien noto que algo me pasaba y solto el abrazo mirándome directamente a los ojos -¿Estas bi...? - antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya estaba bajando a toda prisa las escaleras con el mayor sonrojo de la historia en mi cara.

Atravesé el patio a toda prisa, ni siquiera me despedí de mis amigos. Cuando iba a cruzar la salida me acorde que mi padre aún estaba en el colegio, regrese rápidamente a buscarlo rezando por no encontrarme con Adrien, al fin lo encontré hablando con otros padres, lo tome del brazo y le pregunté con una sonrisa forzada y mirando hacia todos lados - Papá ¿nos vamos ya?, recuerda que mamá está sola en la panadería. - yo seguía manteniendo la sonrisa, pensando "vamos, vamos...vaaaaamos".

Me sonrió y dijo - Tienes razón, vamos que seguramente necesitará ayuda - se despidió del resto de las personas y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, en ese momento veo a Adrien hablando con Nino y Alya, ellos solo levantaban los hombros y negaban con la cabeza, parece que les está preguntando por mí, me acurruque más a mi padre esperando a pasar desapercibida.

Finalmente salimos del colegio, me separe de su abrazo y tomando su mano empecé a correr tirando de él, tenía que alejarme antes de que salieran para buscarme.

Entramos en la panadería y estaba mi madre terminando de atender a unos clientes, en cuanto nos vio nos dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Hola!, ¿cómo les f...? - sin dejarla terminar la frase le di un beso y subí a mi habitación dejando a mis padres sorprendidos.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dejé caer en la cama y enterré mi cabeza bajo la almohada. Solo me venian a la mente las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar con Adrien, - que bien me sentía entre sus brazos, era muy agradable estar así a su lado - el timbre del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, lo levantó para ver la pantalla, ¡ALYA!.

\- Hola - dije poniendo voz de enferma.

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿Donde estas?, te estamos buscando, sobre todo Adrien. - dijo susurrando esto último - Te diré que a diferencia de lo que pensamos está contento y preguntando por ti, así que dime dónde estás.

\- Estoy en casa - volví a decir con voz de enferma - no me siento bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?, si en clase estabas bien - dijo con tono de preocupación.

\- No creo que sea algo grave, seguramente cualquier cosa que comí, descansare el fin de semana y el lunes seguramente ya me encuentre bien para ir al colegio. - mira que mentirle a mi mejor amiga, ayyy, las cosas que hago.

\- Buenos, pues cuídate y el lunes nos vemos, si necesitas algo ya sabes, me llamas. Adiós. - se despidió Alya que no parecía muy convencida de mis palabras.

\- Si, adiós - colgué soltando un suspiro.

A los 10 minutos sonó de nuevo mi teléfono solo que ahora había sido un mensaje, abro la pantalla y al ver el remitente suelto el teléfono como si quemara, ¡era Adrien!.

Adrien: Hola Marinette, me ha dicho Alya que te habías marchado porque estabas enferma, espero que no sea grave y que te recuperes pronto ya que quisiera hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué hago?...¿qué hago? - empecé a gritar mientras me alejaba más del teléfono.

\- Deberías responderle. - me decía Tikki apareciendo frente a mí.

\- ¿Pero que le digo?, en este momento debe pensar que soy una persona horrible que solo me quise aprovechar del momento, seguro que me odia, creerá que me acerque a él por ser hijo de Gabriel Agreste, o por su dinero o por su fama o por aparecer en las portadas de la revista o...

¡Marinette! - me gritó Tikki con el ceño fruncido - Deja de hablar así, él no es esa clase de chico y lo sabes, seguramente estará preocupado, te recuerdo que saliste corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

\- Tienes razón, pero es tan difícil, en esta semana me he dado cuenta que seguimos caminos tan distintos, el suyo está rodeado del glamur de la moda, de eventos con gente importante, con un padre sobre protector que seguramente ya tendrá su futuro planeado y hasta habrá decidido ya a la persona que quiere de pareja para él. - con este último pensamiento sentí una punzada en el pecho. - En cambio yo soy una chica tonta con la ingenua idea de llegar a ser una gran diseñadora y así poder estar a su altura, esperando que algún día él me diga "Te amo". - suspiré - Pero eso no pasara su padre nunca dejará que Adrien salga con alguien como yo. - siento como una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla y cierro los ojos recargándome en la pared.

\- Ay Marinette, te preocupas por nada, Adrien no dejaría de hablarte a ti o a sus amigos solo porque su padre lo dijera o no recuerdas cuando Nino contó la conversación que tuvo con su padre y que este lo hecho de su casa prohibiéndole acercarse a Adrien, ¿y qué hizo él?...pues hizo lo que era correcto y sabes que a día de hoy Nino es su mejor amigo. Así que saca esas ideas de la cabeza y lo que tenga que ser será. - dijo Tikki dándome un abrazo en la mejilla.

\- Gracias - fue lo único que dije antes de agarrar el teléfono y empezar a escribir.

Marinette: Hola, no me sentía bien y me fui a casa. Gracias por preocuparte.

Después de enviar el mensaje apague el teléfono y me acosté, solo quería dormir, estaba agotada.

A pesar de lo que me dijo Tikki en todo el fin de semana tuve el teléfono apagado, no tenía valor para hablar con Adrien y no soportaría ahora un interrogatorio de Alya.

Ya era lunes y yo camina a paso lento hacia el colegio, en mi cabeza aparecían mil y un escenarios en los que Adrien me rechazaba y se alejaba de mi. Al llegar a la esquina del colegio me detuve y ví a Alya hablando con Nino, me había olvidado de ella. En fin, tome aire y empecé a caminar hacia ellos preparándome mentalmente para el bombardeo de preguntas..

\- ¡Hey! Miren quien apareció - dijo Alya acercándose a mi - donde te habías metido "desaparecida", lo último que supe de ti fue el viernes cuando hablamos, té he dejado una docena de mensajes.

\- Lo siento mis padres me quitaron el teléfono para que descansara - otra mentira más a la lista.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien - dijo Nino con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué tal con Adrien?, el viernes nos dijo que habías estado con él. - comentó Alya con una mirada pícara.

\- Bue...bueno yo...- no sabía que decir y entonces sonó la campana avisando el inicio de clases. Gracias, alguien me quiere allá arriba - ¡Uy!, la campana, vamos que llegamos tardes - dije apresuradamente tirando del brazo de Alya.

Entro nuestra profesora y Adrien aun no había llegado, me empecé a preocupar y pensaba que tal vez no quería verme y esta era la forma de evitarme, ahogue un suspiro y trate de concentrarme en la clase.

Al llegar la hora de receso me estiré tocando el hombro de Nino, al voltear le pregunté si sabía porque no había venido Adrien. - No lo sé, le he llamado varias veces pero no responde.

\- ¿Bajamos Marinette? - preguntaba Alya mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas y se levantaba.

\- Si, vamos. - le respondí aun pensando en el por qué no vino.

Extrañamente Alya buscó la banca más apartada para que nos sentáramos, no me di cuenta en qué momento paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y acercándose a mi cara me dijo. - Ahora si niña, me vas a contar todo y sin omitir ningún detalle.

Juro que me dio miedo... en fin, le conté todo evitando el detalle de mi catastrófica huida. - ¡Marinette!, por fin te decidiste, me alegro tanto por ti - decía a gritos una eufórica Alya, haciendo que más de uno volteara a vernos.

\- Ssshhh, nos van a oír, baja la voz - le supliqué.

\- Si, si, y dime ¿te correspondió? - preguntaba expectante.

\- No lo se... - le respondía mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES?! - volvió a gritar ocasionando que más gente nos mirara extrañados. - ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO? - otro grito, estoy segura que en este momento todo el colegio nos está mirando.

Solté un suspiro y después de pasar saliva empecé a contarle todo lo que paso, a cada palabra que decía los ojos de Alya se abrían más y más y su mandíbula iba cayendo poco a poco. - Lo estropee todo. - dije entre sollozos terminando la historia.

\- Ay Marinette, no te preocupes no es tan grave, ya todos sabemos cómo eres y estoy segura que Adrien no te lo tomara en cuenta - decía mientras me abrazaba.

\- Pe...pero no vino, seguro que no quiere verme.

\- No digas eso, sabes que su padre siempre le pone trabajos de última hora, seguramente ahora estará en una sesión de fotos. Tú eres una chica especial y tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta. - dijo sosteniéndome la barbilla y mirándome con ternura.

\- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti - dije correspondiéndole su abrazo.

Al tocar la campana volvimos al salón, yo iba ya más tranquila por las palabras de Alya aunque seguía pensando porque no había venido.

Y así fue toda la semana, las clases pasaron como siempre y Adrien seguía sin venir, veíamos a Nino solo en la mesa con aire decaído, Alya ya me había regañado porque algún día había llegado con ojeras y los ojos rojos de llorar, yo aún creía que era por mi culpa el que no venía.

Y aquí estoy ahora viendo el amanecer de París y resignándome a tal vez no verlo más.

\- ¡Marinette! - la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos, tenía que prepararme para ir al colegio, dando un bufido me levante y me dispuse a empezar el día.

Cuando estaba llegando al colegio empezó a llover - buff - y yo sin paraguas, todos mis compañeros ya habían entrado para no mojarse.

Al llegar al salón veo a Alya en el lugar de Adrien hablando alegremente con Nino, al verme me saludan levantando la mano y continuaron con su conversación.

Llego la señorita Bustier y empezamos las clases, cada vez que veía el lugar vacío de Adrien sentía una punzada en el pecho, ¿De verdad no va a volver?

\- ¿Marinette, podrías decirnos de que trata lo que Max nos acaba de leer?, - me pregunto la profesora.

\- Yo...perdón estaba distraída - dije bajando la voz y con la mirada en mi mesa.

\- De acuerdo, por favor pon atención. - dijo de manera amable.

Pude oír cómo Chloe y Sabrina se reían y murmuraban mirándome de reojo, espero que no empiecen a molestarme hoy, no tengo ganas de soportar a esas 2 maleducadas.

Llego el receso y como Nino estaba solo, le preguntamos si quería venir a comer con nosotras, a lo que el acepto gustoso mirando a Alya, yo solo me reí por lo cómico de sus caras.

Estábamos comiendo y conversando hasta que Nino dice - Ayer me llamó Adrien - al escuchar su nombre levante rápidamente la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? - preguntó Alya al ver mi reacción.

\- Pues no se le entendía muy bien había mucha interferencia, lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de que la llamada se cortara es que estaba con su padre fuera de París.

\- ¡Se lo ha llevado! - dije ahogando un grito y tapando mi boca con ambas manos, notaba como en mis ojos empezaban a asomar las primeras lágrimas ante la idea de no verlo más.

Nino me miraba asustado ante mi reacción, le iba a preguntar a Alya que pasaba pero ella levantó su mano hacia él y moviendo la cabeza le dio a entender que ya le explicaría.

\- Humm, ya no tengo bebida, ehhh, voy a buscar un poco de agua - dijo Nino mientras se levantaba, dándonos privacidad.

Una vez solas Alya empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda. - Marinette, no puedes ponerte así.

\- Pe...pero Alya su padre se lo ha llevado. - decía sujetando sus manos.

\- Tú escuchaste a Nino, no tenía cobertura, solo escucho un fragmento de la conversación. Si, tal vez no está ahora en París pero eso no quiere decir que no regrese. - decía Alya tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Pe...pero...- Alya no me dejó terminar - ¡Pero nada!, esa imaginación tuya cualquier día te meterá en un buen lío, Adrien volverá y ya sabe lo que sientes por él, esperemos y veamos que pasa - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - le respondí dándole un corto abrazo - Eres la segunda persona que me da este consejo.

\- Pues claro q... espera... ¿hablas con alguien más sobre Adrien? - me miró sorprendida.

Antes que empezará en plan periodista - Fue un comentario sin importancia de una clienta de la panadería - y ahí va otra mentira...

\- Ahhh, ya me parecía que la tímida Marinette estuviera aireando sus temas amorosos.

Riendo las dos a su último comentario empezamos a caminar hacia al salón.

¡Por fin!, acabaron las clases, ahora a descansar todo el fin de semana y pienso hacer caso a los consejos de Tikki y Alya, lo que tenga que ser será.

Alya y Nino se habían marchado ya y para colmo está lloviendo y como no puede ser de otra manera olvide mi paraguas. Ya llevo diez minutos aquí y la lluvia no parece amainar, haciendo acopio de valor decido correr hasta casa, en cuanto salgo de la protección del colegio, encojo los hombros esperando las primeras gotas pero cuál es mi sorpresa que no siento la lluvia, sin embargo a mi alrededor no dejan de caer la lluvia, me giró hacia atrás y me quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, ¡es Adrien! sosteniendo un paraguas sobre mí, no puedo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

\- Hola Marinette - dice acercándose y sin decir palabra me abraza tiernamente sin importar que ahora la lluvia caiga sobre nosotros, yo correspondo a su abrazo.- Tan poco te conozco y sin embargo te he echado tanto de menos estos días- me susurra al oído.

Dentro de mi estoy dando gritos de alegría, me suelta y nos separamos sin dejar de vernos a los ojos.

\- Has vuelto. - dije sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Si, tuve que ir unos días a un pueblo cerca de Niza, ya sabes cosas de mi padre.

Empezaron a correr lágrimas por mi cara.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - me preguntó preocupado.

\- Es que todos estos días había pensado que te habías ido por mi culpa.

Adrien soltó una risa, a la que yo me sonroje. - Marinette jamás harías algo por lo me tuviera que alejar de ti, es más te estoy muy agradecido por tus palabras al final tú tenías razón...como siempre - esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo?, lo siento pero no comprendo - dije abriendo mas los ojos.

\- Veras el domingo pasado mi padre me avisó que nos iríamos cerca de Niza para unas sesiones de fotos de la nueva temporada, estas durarían hasta el martes. Y pensando en ti y en tus palabras me armé de valor y hable con mi padre, le conté de cómo me sentía, de lo importante que era para mí que hubiera venido al día de los padres. Después de desahogarme con él cuál fue mi sorpresa que él se sentía igual, que su mayor temor al no estar mi madre es que él no estuviera a la altura como padre. Al final me dio un abrazo y me propuso quedarnos hasta hoy para pasar un tiempo juntos.

\- Y...y ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

\- Era imposible, en ese pueblo no había señal, incluso apostaría que no saben lo que es internet. - dijo entre risas - El día que llame a Nino fue porque al terminar una sesión vi que tenía un poco de señal y aproveche para llamarle pero fue imposible hablar.

\- Me alegra que al final todo salió bien. - le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Si, yo también..ehh...¿Vas a ahora a tu casa? - preguntó poniendo su mano detrás la cabeza.

\- Si, voy ahora para allá. - dije riéndome de su gesto.

\- Pues te acompaño..., si a ti te parece bien claro. - dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

\- ¡SI!... ehh... digo si, gracias.

Se acercó a mí para que su paraguas nos cubriera a los dos, caminábamos en silencio, yo iba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando siento un roce en mi mano, al bajar la mirada veo la mano de Adrien entrelazada con la mía. Lo miro sorprendida y antes de que pueda decirle algo - Es solo por si acaso - dice guiñándome un ojo.

\- ¿Por si acaso? - le preguntó ruborizada por lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Si, no quiero que te escapes de nuevo - dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Le muestro una sonrisa y aprieto su mano para seguir nuestro camino.

\- ¿Marinette?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Querrías ir a comer mañana a mi casa?...mi padre quiere conocerte.

Después de escuchar la pregunta me detengo tirando de su brazo, lo miró confundida - ¿Tu padre quiere conocerme?.

\- Si - dijo mientas apartaba un mechón de mi cara.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté aún asimilando lo que me decía. ¡Gabriel Agreste quería conocerme...! .

\- Bueno, como ya te mencione mi padre y yo aprovechamos este viaje para "ponernos al día" sobre nuestros sentimientos y en una de nuestras charlas me pregunto si tenía a alguien especial, por supuesto que no se referiría a Nino, - me reí por su comentario - el caso es que le dije que sí, que había una linda chica - abrí los ojos, retorciéndome por dentro pensando quien sería ella - que tenía los más hermosos ojos azules que jamás haya visto, un sedoso cabello azabache, era dulce y muy cariñosa, responsable y entregada con sus amigos y que tenía un talento natural para el diseño y lo más importante...que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Adrien se acercó a mi soltando el paraguas y me abrazo por la cintura, yo jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos y siguió hablando - Mi padre me pregunto si él conocía a esta chica tan especial y le respondí que sí, que ella había ganado su concurso del bombín, después de eso me dijo que quería conocerla personalmente. Así que, ¿le puedo decir a mi padre que contamos contigo mañana?.

Siento que me falta el aire, Adrien Agreste está enamorado de mí, me apoyó en su pecho para no caerme - ¿De...de verdad piensas todo eso de mi?.

Me toma de los brazos y me separa de él, yo hago un puchero pensando que todo esto no es real y que voy a despertar del sueño, cuando toma mi barbilla con delicadeza y lo siguiente que siento es un dulce calor que empieza en mis labios y que poco a poco va invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, ¡Adrien me está besando!, él me acerca más a su cuerpo afianzando su abrazo y yo paso mis brazos por su cuello, correspondiendo a su beso. Es un beso suave, delicado y lleno de amor.

Al separarnos, veo sus ojos y ahí está la mirada, la que es solo mía, cálida y tierna con una pizca de picardía, yo sólo alcanzó a decir - ¿A las 2 está bien?.

El se ríe - Es perfecto princesa, vendré por ti. - recoge el paraguas y toma mi mano para continuar nuestro camino.

Me acercó tímidamente a él y suelta mi mano para abrazarme por la cintura dándome un beso en la frente, es entonces cuando pienso que tal vez nuestros caminos no estaban tan distanciados como yo pensaba y que a partir de ahora compartiríamos la misma senda.

Fin


End file.
